L'amûûûûr
by Leze-G
Summary: Petit OS matoine... plein d'amour, de bisous et de câlin. Et de caleçons.


_Un petit OS écrit en une soirée o/ Je m'excuse d'avance, Mathieu et Antoine pardooon… et pardon à vous, qui liront cette fic… parce que non, il n'y a pas de lemon x) (mais le début de l'avant lemon seulement (a))_

_Evidemment je ne fais qu'inventer la vie personnelle de ces deux personnes._

_Bonne lecture !_

-Quoi ?  
La femme de l'accueil répéta l'affreuse nouvelle :  
-Nous sommes désolés il ne reste que cette chambre…  
Mathieu soupira. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film !  
-Ça me gêne pas moi, fit remarquer Antoine.  
Il lança un regard noir au plus grand.  
-T'as peur que je profite de toi ? plaisanta le chevelu.  
-Ta gueule, répondit juste le brun.  
Mathieu soupira et traina ses affaires derrière lui. Son ainé le suivit, jusqu'à la chambre.  
-J'y ai presque cru Sommet, marmonna Antoine.  
-M'appelle pas par mon nom de famille.  
-Tu vas m'en empêcher ?  
Arrivés dans la chambre, Antoine referma la porte et le plaqua contre le mur. Couvrant son cou de baisers.  
-mmh.  
-J'aime quand tu gémis…  
-Tait toi !  
Il poussa le plus grand sur le lit et s'assit sur lui.  
-Tu crois que les fans se doutent de quelque chose ?  
-Nan, répondit juste Mathieu, en défaisant la ceinture de son compagnon.  
Faire croire qu'ils s'étaient trompés dans la réservation de la chambre… pour avoir un lit double sans qu'on ne se doute de rien. Il faudrait un jour qu'ils avouent publiquement leur petite relation… un jour.  
-T'as pas lu les fictions qu'ils écrivent sur nous ! l'interrompit son chevelu à lui dans des réflexions.  
-Parce que toi si ?  
-Nooon.  
Il fixa le regard de ses yeux chocolat. Mathieu sourit.  
-Tu mens.  
-Tu sais qu'ils pensent que je suis le dominant ? fit Antoine, ignorant totalement sa dernière phrase.  
Mathieu en rit. Et déboutonna rapidement la chemise de son collègue.  
-Des idiots, chuchota-t-il, en se penchant vers son amant.  
Antoine lui enleva son t-shirt et ils se blottirent, peau contre peau.  
-On va être fatigué demain…  
-chut, lui ordonna Mathieu, tait toi.  
Il fit disparaitre le jeans d'Antoine et détailla ce corps offert tout à lui.  
-Tu me mates ?  
-J'sais que t'aimes ça gamin, répliqua Mathieu de sa voix rauque.  
Antoine passa ses bras autour de son cou, prenant possession de ses lèvres.  
-Ta gueule morpion.  
Le présenteur de what the cut les fit rouler tout deux, prenant sa place au-dessus. Permettant au plus petit de retirer lui-aussi son pantalon.  
-Tu mets des caleçons toi maintenant ? s'étonna Antoine.  
-Tu aimais un peu trop retirer mes boxers, répondit naturellement Mathieu un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Même pas vrai, fit mine de se défendre l'ainé sans grande conviction.  
La main d'Antoine passa pourtant sur son sous-vêtement, descendant doucement l'élatisque de son caleçon.  
-Tout doux ! le « calma » Mathieu.  
-Hé tu me chauffes et je dois y aller doucement ?  
-D'où je te chauffe crétin ?  
-à juste être là, répondit évidemment Antoine, posant sa main sur son…  
-mhhh, arrête de sourire !  
-Mais t'es trop mignon quand tu prends du plaisir mon Mathieunichou !  
Le stéphanois fit taire cet idiot en l'embrassant… et utilisant son petit point faible : il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Antoine souffla de plaisir dans son cou.  
-Enlève ton caleçon gamin, ou je vais devoir te frapper…  
-Je suis pas contre.  
Mathieu regarda son compagnon, un peu choqué. Ce qui fit rire Antoine.  
-Depuis quand t'es sado-maso toi ?  
-Depuis que je couche avec un nain idiot très sexy…  
Le chevelu le caressa, un instant, sans doute espérant que Mathieu avait oublié sa dernière phrase.  
-Je suis qu'un plan cul ? demanda le cadet, très sérieux d'un coup.  
Antoine soupira. Et se redressa, levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Mais non… on peut pas en discuter plus tard ?  
-Plus tard quand on aura couché ensemble ?  
-raah, Matt t'es chiant.  
-Je suis un plan cul oui ou non ?  
-Faut vraiment que je le dise ? souffla Antoine.  
Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes, puis le plus grand le prononça enfin :  
-Je t'aime débile.  
-Je t'aime aussi crétin.  
Et ils se blottirent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, nus comme au premier jour cette fois.  
-Faut vraiment que je te le dise à chaque fois avant qu'on le fasse ? l'interrogea Antoine, le regardant tendrement.  
-Tait toi et fait moi l'amour ! fut la réponse de Mathieu, avant de rouler sur le lit, et de reprendre sa place, au-dessus.  
Ils allaient sûrement avoir des cernes le lendemain… mais tant pis. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
